


Dean and Christmas and Mistletoe

by Iwritetoavoidmyproblems



Series: Originally Posted on my Tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Darn this is hard, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, plz read this i am very smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritetoavoidmyproblems/pseuds/Iwritetoavoidmyproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas one-shot posted EXTREMELY LATE. This is pure, unadulterated, tooth rotting, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Christmas and Mistletoe

“Y/n!” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker.  
“In here!”  
Dean followed the sound of her voice, ducking under a rogue strand of garland as he walked into the library.  
“What are you doing?” He questions as he observes her, she is standing tippy-toed on a step stool trying, fruitlessly, to hang a strand of Christmas lights from the ceiling.  
“It is always so gloomy in here,” She explained, “And since it IS Christmas…”  
She trailed off, her attention recaptured by the unruly decorations. Dean smiled at her victory cheer, the lights now firmly in place. She stepped down off the stool, grabbing the end of the lights on her way over to the other wall. Dean followed, she could feel him approaching her, something in the air always seemed to shift when Dean was nearby.  
“If you aren’t going to help I’m going to need you to leave. You’re distracting me.”  
“I am helping,” Dean insisted, reaching out to turn Y/N around. She took a step back instinctively, the air between them a little too intoxicating to breathe. It didn’t matter though, Dean closed the space just as fast as she opened it. Her back was against the wall, she could feel Dean’s breath against her cheeks.  
“Dean,” She blushed pink “What are you doing?”  
Wordlessly, Dean pointed above them. There, hanging was a strand of mistletoe, its berries gleaming in the soft light.  
“Now how did that get there?” Y/N grinned, tapping her chin in mock curiosity.  
“I told you I was helping,” Dean smirked before leaning down to press their lips together, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He didn’t let go when he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.  
“Merry Christmas.” Y/N smiled so wide it threatened to break her cheeks.  
Dean pressed a kiss to the tip of her noses.  
“Merry Christmas indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas isn't even my favorite holiday. 
> 
> Feel free to check me out on [ Tumblr](http://mysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
